halofandomcom-20200222-history
Truth and Reconciliation
Looking for the Truth and Reconciliation (Level)? The Truth and Reconciliation was a Covenant ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser. It was part of the Fleet of Particular Justice. History , the Ship Master of Truth and Reconciliation.]] The Truth and Reconciliation was present at the Battle of Reach, it being one of the ships in the Fleet of Particular Justice.The Truth and Reconciliation pursued the ''Halycon''-class Cruiser to Installation 04 (Alpha Halo). Once at Halo, the Ship Master, Orna 'Fulsamee was preparing to engage the UNSC craft. However the Ship Master was stopped by a Minor Prophet that was on board Truth and Reconciliation. Instead, the Minor Prophet ordered Orna to send Boarding Craft to disable the . It was this order that some would say destroyed Halo, the fault lies with that Minor Prophet, not the future Arbiter. The covenant knew that if they fired at the human ship, they might hit halo. .]] During the battle above Installation 04, Cortana disabled Truth and Reconciliation as she tried in vain to defend the Autumn. The vessel was forced to drop to the surface 300 metres above the Halo's surface to make repairs. When it landed on the Halo, it became a sort of command post for the Covenant ground forces. A small group of the High Council of Masters convened there, namely Soha 'Rolamee and an unnamed Prophet, were also on board the ship. Zuka 'Zamamee went to the ship to ask the Council permission to hunt the Master Chief, but the Council turned him down. As 'Zamamee was leaving, he confronted a recently captured Captain Keyes. Levels ''Truth and Reconciliation of the ''Truth and Reconciliation standing over a captured Captain Keyes.]] It was boarded the next day using it's gravity lift by the Master Chief and a handful of Marines and ODSTs trying to rescue Captain Keyes. They were responsible for the death of the Ship Master, as well as nearly 300 soldiers. Due to the attack the surviving UNSC personnel were able to capture several Shades which were used to fortify Alpha Base. Also as a result of the attack Zuka 'Zamamee's request to hunt and kill the Master Chief was reviewed and approved. ''Keyes After the Flood was discovered, the Covenant ordered all ships to abandon the ring. Unfortunately, the vessel was overwhelmed and disabled by the Flood before it could leave. The Covenant sent in a strike team to repair the vessel in vain. A massive battle between Flood and Covenant crew and special op forces ensued. In the fight, the vessel's reactor was damaged. The reactor had probably already gone critical by the time the Chief arrived which is why he had to use the ''Pillar of Autumn to destroy Halo. The reason the Chief had returned to the ship was an attempt to rescue Captain Keyes, who he found in the ship's control room, converted into a Flood organism. Before the Master Chief left the ship, he took the late captain's neural implants with him and a Banshee to the crashed Pillar of Autumn. Destruction in the control room of Truth and Reconciliation.]] After the Master Chief left, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper forces took over the ship. As seen in the novel Halo: The Flood, Major Silva wanted to fly it back to Earth, but it was destroyed by a Helljumper officer, First Lieutenant Melissa McKay, who realized that they could not risk taking the ship to Earth for fear of spreading the Flood and destroying humanity; if even 1 Infection Form managed to avoid the sterilization procedure, the whole of Earth could fall. She realized that Major Silva's lust for glory was clouding his judgment as UNSC personnel were getting the cruiser ready for lift off. The Combat Form PFC Jenkins still had enough mental faculties left to try and stop the ship himself. When he was restrained by 2 ODSTs, however, Lieutenant McKay finally understood his intentions and in a snap-decision, severed the primary optical fibre cable that linked controls from the bridge to Engineering, thereby causing the cruiser to lose control and crash onto the surface of Halo. Her actions caused the death of all humans, Covenant and Flood on board whilst saving the rest of humanity from potential annihilation. References * Halo: The Flood Category:Covenant Starships